


Don't Say It

by Elri



Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [8]
Category: UFO | Gerry Anderson's UFO
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri
Summary: “Don’t say you love me.”
Relationships: Paul Foster/Ed Straker
Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786762
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Don't Say It

“Ed-”

“Don’t.”

“You don’t even know what I was going to say.”

“Don’t I?”

Despite Straker’s cold tone, Paul couldn’t help but smile just a little. “Yes, I suppose you do. Well why not then?”

“You know why.”

“Tell me.”

Straker tried to glare, but that soft smile was disarming. “Even if it worked, it wouldn’t last. SHADO-”

“Take priority. I  _ know _ that, Ed, I know and I still-”

** “Don’t say you love me.”  **

“Alright, I won’t say it. But that doesn’t mean it’s not true.” Paul headed out, turning at the door with a smile, “Goodnight, Ed.”

“Goodnight, Paul.”


End file.
